The invention relates to a fastening system for a sports and recreation device, specifically a fastening system for so-called slacklines.
Slacklines have developed into a trend in recent years. In this sport, which is also performed as a recreational activity, a person balances on a tubular band or belt webbing in a manner similar to tightrope walking. This band is tensioned between two fastening points so as to be more or less taut. This trend sport has also become popular because the athlete is greatly challenged by the interplay of balance, coordination, and concentration. For this reason, it is particularly popular among athletes who need to have a good sense of equilibrium for their particular sport. These include sports such as climbing, horseback riding and vaulting, skiing, and snowboarding, as well as martial arts.
The slackline can be set up virtually anywhere, although the rope, is usually stretched between trees or poles. Particularly popular locations are a person's own yard or any park. After the slackline has been used, it can be quickly taken down and packed up. Trees prevent the fastening elements from supping, even if the rope has been only slightly tensioned, since there is sufficient friction between the fastening material and the bark of the tree. Specifically, a first round sling is placed around a first tree and is then connected to the slackline by means of a shackle or a similar object. A device for shortening the slackline to a sufficient extent is typically provided between the slackline and a second round sling on a second tree for the purpose of tensioning the slackline to a certain pretension, which is specified by the user. This device is often a block and tackle, which includes a first rope, which is fastened to the slackline by means of a shackle, and includes another rope, which is connected to the second round sling, likewise by means of a shackle, or is the second round sling itself. With shackles in particular, a difficulty arises in that the bolt or socket pin used to close the shackle often drops out of the shackle when the slackline is set up or taken down and, therefore, must be replaced relatively often. If parts are missing and have not been replaced, however, the slackline cannot always be set up at the desired time.
As a remedy for this deficiency in the prior art, a set for the installation of a slackline is known from the disclosure EP 2 065 077 B1, according to which a slackline is formed from two round slings and one rope. The slackline also comprises a tensioning element. An eye is provided at least at one end of the rope. This eye is engaged in a first round sling, which has a functional element, by means of which the round sling can be shortened to a required size, and which has a hook, which is intended to be engaged in the eye. A second functional element is connected to the slackline and is connected to the aforementioned round sling by means of a tensioning belt. The second functional element replaces a block and tackle. The round sling is shortened to the required dimensions by means of the functional element in order to optimally adjust the round song at the fixing points. Even if shackles are ultimately dispensed with in this manner, one must consider the disadvantage that the guidance of the rope in the functional elements is extremely complicated, which makes it very difficult to adjust the round slings at the fixing points and to replace a functional element. Users who do not have great dexterity could be overwhelmed by the attachment process. In addition, if a first round sling is engaged incorrectly or if a functional element is not optimally engaged in the first eye, rather than the slackline being hung with the desired orientation, it may be slightly twisted. This interferes with the functionality of the slackline and with the user's enjoyment.
Another disadvantage of known fastening systems for slacklines, in addition to the large number of individual parts that can get lost, is that the use of shackles always results in a very great overall weight for the fastening system. For many users, the great weight is the reason why they tend to use the device in one place. This goes against the fundamental concept.